


The Three Temptations

by noirpoison



Series: ฉันอยู่นี่คุณอาที่รัก [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devil!Graves, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: เด็กน้อยกับการล่อลวงของปิศาจแสนเซะซี่---





	1. Prologue

เครเดนซ์เคยเชื่อในพระเจ้ามาตลอด จนกระทั่งวันนี้

เขาคุกเข่าลงบนพื้นหน้าแท่นพิธี ดวงตาสีเข้มหลุบต่ำหลบสายตาที่รูปปั้นเยซูผู้ถูกตรึงด้วยไม้กางเขนตรงหน้ามองมา

เด็กหนุ่มสวดภาวนาเหมือนทุกครั้ง ที่แม่ของเขา แมรี่ แบร์โบนส์สอนสั่งให้จำ ฝังบนรอยแผลตามตัวของเขาว่า

หากเครเดนซ์กระทำผิดบาป พระเจ้าของเขาควรรับฟังคำสารภาพและลงโทษเครเดนซ์อย่างหนักหนาจากบาปนั้น

เด็กหนุ่มแตะหน้าผากตนกับแผ่นหินอ่อน ริมฝีปากพร่ำบ่นคำสวดที่ตนไม่ใส่ใจกับความหมาย รอยฟกช้ำตามตัวจากการถูกรังแกที่โรงเรียนยังปวดแปลบพอๆกับรอยเฆี่ยนตีที่แมรี่ทำไว้ เครเดนซ์ไม่มีที่พึ่งไหนอื่นอีกแล้วนอกจากคนเบื้องบนที่ไม่เคยยื่นมือลงมา

ได้โปรดช่วยผม

ถ้าท่านมีจริง?...

เครเดนซ์กล่าวอย่างสับสน เป็นเพียงการสารภาพบาปกับตนเองหรือคำถามถึงใครก็ไม่ทราบได้

"พระเจ้าไม่มีจริงหรอก...เด็กน้อย..."

เสียงนุ่มที่ตอบคำถามกลับมาถึงเขาทำให้เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอย่างประหลาดใจ

ภายใต้โบสถ์ทึบทึมที่มีเพียงแสงลอดผ่านเสตนกลาสเบื้องหลังไม้กางเขนบนแท่นพิธี ถูกเงาร่างสูงใหญ่ของมนุษย์ผู้นั่งเหนือแท่นพิธีบดบังไว้ ความมืดมัวของเงาปิดซ่อนใบหน้าบุคคลลึกลับตรงหน้าเครเดนซ์ให้เห็นไม่ชัด

....แต่ชายผู้นี้เข้ามาในนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่...และเครเดนซ์จำได้ว่าเขาปิดล็อคประตูเอาไว้แล้ว...

เด็กหนุ่มผงะถอยออกมาหลายก้าวด้วยอารามตกใจ เปิดโอกาสให้เงาร่างนั้นหย่อนตัวลงมาที่พื้นด้านหน้า แสงอ่อนของเทียนในห้องเปิดเผยโฉมผู้มาเยือนโดยไม่ได้รับเชิญว่าเป็นชายหนุ่มที่มีใบหน้าคมสันแบบมนุษย์ทั่วไป

แต่รอยยิ้มที่ประดับบนใบหน้าและดวงตาสีเข้มที่ราวจะกลืนกินเครเดนซ์ลงไป ให้บรรยากาศราวกับว่าชายหนุ่มไม่ใช่คนบนโลกนี้

"ที่มีก็แค่...ปิศาจ" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวกลั้วหัวเราะ ไม้กางเขนสีเงินวาวที่โผล่พ้นปกเสื้อเชิ้ตสีดำนั่นสั่นไหวไปตามจังหวะการขยับตัวเข้าหาเด็กชาย

...ปิศาจที่ไหนจะสวมไม้กางเขน...

เครเดนซ์คิดในใจ ก่อนผงาไปด้านหลังไม่รู้ตัวเมื่อถูกคว้าเอวไว้จากชายแปลกหน้า อ้อมแขนแกร่งนั่นรั้งตัวเขาเข้ามาแนบชิดอย่างที่เครเดนซ์ต่อต้านไม่ได้

"ถ้าไม่มีศรัทธามันก็แค่ของประดับ...อืม...เครเดนซ์?"ชายชุดดำพินิจพิจารณาใบหน้าเครเดนซ์ในระยะใกล้ ลมหายใจร้อนเฉียดผ่านผิวลำคอเด็กหนุ่มไประหว่างที่ปลายนิ้วของปิศาจร้ายแตะมุมปากเครเดนซ์เชื่องช้า

เขาไม่ได้บอกชื่อตนกับคนตรงหน้า แล้วชายวัยสูงกว่ารู้ชื่อเครเดนซ์ได้อย่างไร

ความสงสัยยังไม่ทันจางหาย เด็กหนุ่มยิ่งประหลาดใจเมื่อรอยแผลแตกช้ำจากการถูกต่อยของเขาค่อยๆอันตรธานไปเมื่อปลายนิ้วชายหนุ่มลากผ่าน

เครเดนซ์กระพริบตา ดวงตาเบิกกว้างจ้องสบตาปิศาจตรงหน้า

สีดำในดวงตาชายหนุ่มคล้ายจะเรืองแสงสีแดงจางๆ

"ฉันช่วยเธอได้...มากกว่าคนไม่มีตัวตนที่เธอกำลังกล่าวถึง..."

ปลายนิ้วเย็นเฉียบเคล้นคลึงหลังคอเครเดนซ์แผ่วเบา ก่อนดึงเด็กชายเข้าแนบใกล้ ริมฝีปากกระซิบบอกนามปิศาจร้ายที่มีเพียงผู้จะเป็นนายของมันเท่านั้นที่ได้ทราบ

....เกรฟส์....

เครเดนซ์ยังคงนิ่งค้างเมื่อเกรฟส์ผละร่างออกไป รอยยิ้มเย้ายวนประดับใบหน้าชายหนุ่มในเชิ้ตดำผู้กำลังอันตรธานหายไปกับความมืดในห้องพิธีการ

ทิ้งเพียงคำพูดนุ่มนวลที่ทำให้ทั่วร่างเครเดนซ์สั่นสะท้านโดยไม่แน่ใจว่าด้วยความหวาดหวั่นหรือคาดหวัง

"See you soon, Credence"

 


	2. 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> มาต่อจนได้ ฟฟฟฟ

บางครั้งคำว่า “แล้วพบกันอีก” ก็ไม่ได้ยาวนานสักเท่าไหร่  
  
เครเดนซ์ขมวดคิ้ว สายตาคมหรี่มองกระดายหน้าห้องเรียนที่อาจารย์แมกกอนนากัลกำลังสอนวิชาคณิตศาสตร์อยู่อย่างยากลำบาก ตัวหนังสือสมการสีขาวบนกระดานถูกบดบังด้วยเถ้าหมอกสีดำอันแผ่ขยายจากเบื้องหลังชายหนุ่มชุดดำที่ยืนค้ำโต๊ะเรียนของเขาอยู่ตอนนี้  
  
แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่มีใครสักคนในห้องนี้สนใจปิศาจปีกดำตัวนี้เลยสักนิด  
  
อาจเพราะมองไม่เห็น หรือไม่ก็เขาก็เห็นภาพหลอนไปเอง เครเดนซ์คิด  
  
ปิศาจร้ายยกยิ้มมุมปากราวรู้ความคิด สะบัดปีกควันดำที่เคลื่อนไหวราวมีชีวิตให้ปิดบังสายตาเครเดนซ์มากขึ้นไปอีก จนเด็กหนุ่มต้องเงยหน้าแหงนมองแบบไม่ได้ระวังกิริยาว่าคนอื่นในห้องเรียนจะเห็นเขาจับจ้องไปที่อากาศธาตุ  
..คุณบังกระดาน ผมเรียนไม่รู้เรื่อง...  
  
มนุษย์ตัวจ้อยมองเกรฟส์...ปิศาจผู้ยิ่งใหญ่อย่างขุ่นเคือง แววตาใสซื่อถ้าเทียบกับสิ่งที่พระเจ้าเบื้องบนได้กระทำการทดสอบเด็กน้อยคนนี้มากมายทำให้เขาสนใจเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ขึ้นมานิดหน่อย  
  
“ไม่มีใครมองเห็นฉันสักหน่อย” เขากลั้นหัวเราะ เท้ามือทั้งสองข้างคร่อมโต๊ะขยับเคลื่อนเข้าใกล้คนนั่งอยู่อย่างนึกสนุก เครเดนซ์ขยับเอนหลังถอยหนีปิศาจหนุ่มอย่างช้าๆแต่ไม่ละสายตาไปจากใบหน้าเกรฟส์ที่อยู่ใกล้เพียงแค่คืบ  
  
เพราะคิดว่าเขาเป็นเพียงภาพหลอน หรือเห็นเขาเป็นศัตรูของพระเจ้าที่แสนรักกันนะ เด็กหนุ่มที่หลบซ่อนตัวตนไม่กล้าสู้สายตาใครจึงกล้าตอบโต้เขาด้วยท่าทีเช่นนี้  
ปิศาจยิ้มกว้าง โน้มกายเข้าแนบชิดจนริมฝีปากเกือบสัมผัสกลีบปากแดงสวยนั่นก่อนกลายร่างเป็นกลุ่มควันพัดผ่าน ทิ้งคำพูดอันมีเพียงเครเดนซ์ที่นิ่งค้างตะลึงงันเท่านั้นที่ได้ยิน  
“แล้วเจอกัน”ครั้งที่สอง กินเวลาแค่ถึงช่วงเวลาเลิกเรียน เครเดนซ์กระอักกระอ่วนเมื่อวันนี้มีประกาศแจ้งว่ามีผู้ปกครองมารอรับที่หน้าประตูโรงเรียน ที่เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มเดินไปถึง ภาพหลอนของสิ่งที่ไม่น่ามีจริงก็ดันมีตัวตนเป็นๆยืนพิงรั้วรอเขาอยู่ด้วยท่าที”เหมือน”มนุษย์ปกติไม่ผิดเพี้ยน  
  
แน่นอนว่าเสื้อเชิตสีดำ กางเกงยีนส์เข้ารูป และไม้กางเขนสีเงินบนแผงอกล่ำสันนั่น “เหมือน” มนุษย์หนุ่มหน้าตาดีจนเด็กนักเรียนหญิงบางคนที่เดินผ่านเครเดนซ์มองตามเสียจนคอแทบหัก  
  
เด็กหนุ่มสาวเท้าเดินก้มหน้าแบบไม่รับรู้เห็นอะไร  
แต่ก็พลาดจนได้เมื่ออีกคนรั้งแขนเขาไว้แล้วลากไปแบบไม่พูดพร่ำทำความ ท่ามกลางสายตาหลายคู่ของเด็กนักเรียนยามเลิกเรียนที่หนึ่งในนั้นเป็นสายตาไม่เป็นมิตรของเด็กหนุ่มนามเฮนรี่ ชอว์  
  
“คุณต้องการอะไร..” เครเดนซ์สะบัดมือสุดแรงเมื่อถูกปิศาจในร่างชายหนุ่มพาตัวเข้าตรอกมืดไม่ไกลจากโบสถ์ที่เครเดนซ์อยู่ เด็กหนุ่มหวาดหวั่นแต่พยายามใช้ทีท่าก้าวร้าวเข้าสู้เพื่อไม่ให้ตนแพ้พ่ายความคิดในหัวว่า ปิศาจตนนี้มีตัวตนจริง  
  
“ฉันก็มาช่วยเธอไง...ตามที่ขอ?”  
  
“ผมไม่ได้เรียกคุณ”  
  
“ใครมาก่อนก็ได้ก่อนสิ”  
“ผมไม่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือจากปิศาจแบบคุณ”  
  
คิ้วหนาเข้มราวปีกกาเลิกขึ้นอย่างแปลกใจ ก่อนที่เกรฟส์จะหลุดหัวเราะดังๆออกมาอย่างกลั้นไม่ไหว เครเดนซ์มีความรู้สึกอยากชกสิ่งที่ไม่มีตัวตนนี่ดูขึ้นมาชั่ววูบ  
  
“งั้นแล้วเธอขอจากใคร...เด็กดี...พระเจ้าที่เล่นซาดิสต์กับเธอมาตลอดชีวิต และไม่ยอมหยุดแม้เธอจะพูดเซฟเวิร์ด อาเมน?” ปิศาจร้ายเคลื่อนร่างเข้าใกล้เด็กหนุ่มเชื่องช้า แต่เครเดนซ์กลับต้องถอยหลังไปชิดผนังด้วยความรู้สึกว่าถูกคุกคามอย่างบอกไม่ถูก เขาเบนสายตาหลบดวงตาที่เรืองสีแดงน้อยๆในความมืดสลัวแบบนี้  
  
“ฉันจะทำให้สิ่งที่เธอร้องขอเป็นจริง...อืม...ซักสามข้อแล้วกัน” เกรฟส์ยิ้มร่า ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นกักตัวเด็กหนุ่มไม่ให้หนีไปไหน ยิ่งเครเดนซ์ค่อมกายลงแบบนี้ยิ่งทำให้ใบหน้ายวนเย้าของปิศาจร้ายเฉียดใกล้ลำคอของเครเดนซ์ที่เบือนหลบสุดชีวิต  
“ผม...ไม่ต้องการ” ทุกสิ่งที่ได้มามีต้องมีสิ่งเสียไปตอบแทน เครเดนซ์รับรู้เรื่องนี้มาตลอด ยิ่งเป็นการช่วยเหลือของปิศาจร้ายที่แม่ของเขาย้ำเตือนยิ่งหนักว่าเลวร้าย วิญญาณบริสุทธิ์คือสิ่งที่ต้องเสียให้แลกกับคำขอ  
  
ปลายนิ้วเยียบเย็นสัมผัสปกคอเสื้อนักเรียนของเด็กเยาว์วัย เกรฟส์หัวเราะลึกในลำคอเมื่อสัมผัสถึงสิ่งที่แครเดนซ์คิด  
  
วิญญาณสั่วๆของมนุษย์ เขาแทบจะเก็บเกี่ยวเล่นๆได้วันละสามครั้งหลังอาหาร วิญญาณคนบาปมากมายที่หลงระเริงในคำขอซ้ำๆเดิมๆ ปิศาจแบบเขาถูกขอให้เนรมิตความปรารถนาแบบนั้นบ่อยจนเหม็นเบื่อ  
  
ไม่...สิ่งที่เขาอยากได้ไม่ใช่วิญญาณของเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า  
  
เป็นแค่การเล่นเกมการพนันของเขากับผู้ยิ่งใหญ่บนฟ้านั่นต่างหาก  
“ฉันไม่ฆ่าเธอหลังจากขอครบสามข้อหรอกน่า...นั่นมันในนิทาน” ปิศาจปลดสร้อยไม้กางเขนของตนออกก่อนเอื้อมมือเฉียดลำคอเด็กหนุ่มไปด้านหลัง สวมมันให้กับเครเดนซ์ที่ยืนนิ่งตะลึงงันอย่างไม่รู้จะตอบโต้อย่างไร  
  
แค่ชั่วขณะที่สายสร้อยแตะผิวกายเครเดนซ์ เปลวเพลิงอันไร้ที่มาก็ลุกไหม้ปลายนิ้วเกรฟส์ที่แตะไล้สายสร้อยนั่นอย่างทันควัน  
แววตาปิศาจร้ายฉายประกายสนุกสนาน เขามองมันไหม้ลามผิวตนอยู่ชั่วครู่ก่อนเอนกายออกห่างเด็กหนุ่มเล็กน้อย  
  
“โอ้...เธอนี่...มีศรัทธาพอตัวนะนี่..”  
  
เกรฟส์หัวเราะราวไม่รู้สึกสิ่งใด ยกปลายนิ้วขึ้นมาเป่าให้ไฟที่อ่อนแรงลงมากนั่นดับไปต่อหน้าเครเดนซ์ผู้กำไม้กางเขนที่อีกฝ่ายให้ชูสูงราวต้องการไล่ปิศาจร้าย  
เด็กหนุ่มพยายามพร่ำบ่นมนตร์ภาษาละตินที่พอจำได้จากที่เคยอ่านมา  
  
“นั่นมันแปลว่า [ฉันจะไปซื้อลาที่ตลาด] เธอออกเสียงผิดนะเครเดนซ์..” เกรฟสยกสองมือแกล้งยอมแพ้ให้ ด้านหลังแผ่นหลังกว้างนั่นปีกหมอกควันสีดำค่อยๆกลืนกินร่างปิศาจหนุ่มให้อันตรธานหายไป  
  
“ฉันจะรอคำขอแรกจากเธอ...แล้วเจอกัน” ใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้มนั่นเร้นหายไปในเงามืดที่เกรฟส์เองเป็นคนสร้าง ทิ้งให้เหลือเพียงเครเดนซ์ที่ยืนหอบหายใจ มือสั่นไหวกุมไม้กางเขนที่สวมโดยปิศาจไว้แน่น  
  
เขาจะไม่มีทางร้องขออะไรจากปิศาจตนนั้นเด็ดขาด  
  
แต่บททดสอบของพระเจ้าก็มาถึงตัวเครเดนซ์อย่างโหดร้ายอย่างทุกครั้ง  
เย็นวันนี้เด็กหนุ่มถูกรุมทำร้าย...อีกครั้ง...จากเพื่อนร่วมชั้นที่ฉากหน้าเป็นเด็กหนุ่มเพียบพร้อมด้วยทรัพย์สมบัติและรูปสมบัติ อนาคตไกลสมเป็นบุตรชายเจ้าของหนังสือพิมพ์ชื่อดัง เฮนรี่ ชอว์ จูเนียร์ที่เครเดนซ์ไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายจงเกลียดจงชังเขาจากไหน เครเดนซ์มักถูกอีกฝ่ายลากตัวไปซ้อมในที่ลับตาจนกว่าเครเดนซ์จะยืนไม่ไหว ซึ่งหลังๆนี้เครเดนซ์คงทำให้เฮนรี่กับลูกสมุนเหนื่อยกับการชกต่อยเขาให้กองมากเกินไป  
  
ปกติแล้วหัวหน้าห้องคนดีของเขาจะไม่ทำให้เกิดแผลบนตัวเครเดนซ์ตรงจุดที่ครูและคนอื่นมองเห็นได้ แต่วันนี้เฮนรี่ ชอว์อาจจะหงุดหงิดเกินไปจนต้องประเคนกำปั้นต่อยเครเดนซ์จนเลือดกบปาก แถมด้วยการให้ลูกน้องช่วยทุบตีเครเดนซ์จนล้มลงไปกองกับพื้นดินสกปรก  
  
แน่นอนว่าเครเดนซ์ไม่ได้ส่งเสียงร้องสักครั้ง ทุกอย่างที่เขาห่วงคือเสื้อผ้าจะเลอะเทอะเกินกว่าที่จะล้างออกโดยไม่ให้แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบน จับได้หรือไม่  
ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะโต้ตอบหรือขอให้ครูคนไหนช่วย เพราะไม่มีใครคิดว่าเด็กดีมีอนาคตแบบเฮนรี่ ชอว์จะทำร้ายเด็กกำพร้าจนๆที่อาศัยอยู่ในโบสถ์แบบเขา  
  
“แกนี่มันเพี้ยนว่ะ...น่าขยะแขยง...” เด็กหนุ่มผมสีอ่อนกล่าวเย้ยหยัน รองเท้าราคาแพงยันอกเครเดนซ์ให้แหงนหน้าขึ้นมองตนด้วยสายตาเหมือนมองเศษขยะชิ้นนึง  
  
สายสร้อยสีเงินที่เครเดนซ์สวมดูจะสะท้อนประกายกวนตาเฮนรี่ เด็กชายเงื้อมือลงไปหมายจะกระชากสร้อยแต่เครเดนซ์ยึดกุมมันไว้อย่างแน่นหนา  
  
หมาขี้แพ้ในสายตาชอว์ แค่การกระทำแค่นี้ก็ถือว่าเครเดนซ์ต่อต้านผู้มีอิธิพลแบบเขามากแล้ว  
หลังจากทุบตีจนพอใจ เฮนรี่ ชอว์และพรรคพวกก็จากไปพร้อมกับสายสร้อยไม้กางเขน”ของปิศาจ”ที่เครเดนซ์ฉุดรั้งไว้ไม่ไหว เขาได้แต่ยันกายขึ้นพิงผนังแล้วพยายามกัดฟันพาตัวกลับบ้าน  
  
“ขนาดนี้ก็ยังไม่ขอให้ช่วยเหรอ...”  
  
เสียงนุ่มเอื้อนเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างไม่รู้ที่มา ปิศาจหนุ่มที่จู่ๆก็โผล่ขึ้นมาจากความมืดรอบกายเครเดนซ์ในตอนที่เขากำลังลากขากลับบ้านอย่างยากลำบากทำให้เครเดนซ์ถอนหายใจ  
  
“ผมทำสร้อยคุณหลุดหายไปแล้ว...คงไม่มีอะไรป้องกันตัวแล้ว” เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน ตอนนี้สภาพเขายับเยินและเจ็บร้าวทั้งกาย การกลับบ้านให้เร็วที่สุดจะได้มีเวลากลบเกลื่อนร่องรอยความเสียหายบนตัวคือความมุ่งหมายอย่างเดียวของเขาตอนนี้  
มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาอยากร้องขอจากปิศาจ  
  
ปิศาจร้ายเดินเคียงข้างเขาไปอย่างเงียบๆ สงบจนเครเดนซ์แปลกใจที่ไม่มีการยั่วเย้ากวนประสาทแบบปกติ จนกระทั่งเครเดนซ์ซวนเซจนยืนไม่ไหวแล้ว ปิศาจนั่นถึงยื่นมือมาโอบเขาไว้หลวมๆ  
  
ซึ่งเครเดนซ์อยากปัดมือออกไปแต่ไม่มีแรง และไม่รู้ทำไมตนจึงยึดไหล่นั่นไว้แล้วซุกหน้าลงไปเพื่อพยุงตัว  
  
“..................................”  
  
ปลายนิ้วของปิศาจเย็นเฉียบ แต่เครเดนซ์รู้สึกสบายเมื่อมือนั่นเกลี่ยไล้ท้ายทอยของเขา   
  
สัมผัสโอบกอดแผ่วเบาราวปลอบโยน  
แม้ว่าในหัวเขากระซิบเตือนไว้ว่านั่นคืออีกลูกไม้ของปิศาจ  
  
เกรฟส์แย้มยิ้มเพียงเล็กน้อย ดวงตาสีแดงเรืองๆนั่นจ้องมองเขาไม่วางตา แทบไม่กระพริบตา เครเดนซ์สำนึกตัวอีกครั้งว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นสิ่งชั่วร้ายที่รอกลืนกินเขาจึงผละออกอย่างเชื่องช้า สายตาเครเดนซ์เบนหลบการจ้องนั่น ค้อมกายลงราวไม่อยากให้คนสังเกตเห็น เช่นปกติที่เครเดนซ์ทำในชีวิตประจำวันทุกวัน  
  
“การทำเหมือนไม่มีตัวตน... ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาจะมองไม่เห็นเธอนะ” ปิศาจหนุ่มกล่าวเสียงนุ่มนวล มือสองข้างประคองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มให้เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา  
  
เครเดนซ์ไม่เคยคุ้นกับการถูกสัมผัส ไม่เคยคุ้นแม้กระทั่งการถูกทำเหมือนมีตัวตน ความรู้สึกนี้มันทำให้เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกดีจนเผลอไผลแม้จะรู้ว่ามันคือเวทมนตร์ของ  
ปิศาจร้าย  
  
“แล้วผมต้องทำยังไง...”  
  
“จงร้องขอ แล้วเจ้าจะได้รับการช่วยเหลือ....” เสียงนุ่มกล่าวเรียบเรื่อยถึงคำในใบเบิลราวประชดประชัน  
  
“...................”  
  
“ผมอยากให้เฮนรี่ ชอว์ ออกไปจากชีวิตผม....” เครเดนซ์กล่าว เหมือนรำพึงมากกว่าร้องขอ แต่แค่นั้นก็ทำให้ปิศาจหนุ่มแย้มยิ้มแววตาระยับ เกรฟส์ยกมือซ้ายของเครเดนซ์ขึ้นมาประทับริมฝีปากลงไปกลางฝ่ามือโดยไม่ละสายตาจากใบหน้าเด็กชาย  
  
“เธอจะได้ตามที่ขอ...เด็กน้อยของฉัน...”  
บนฝ่ามือร้อนเหมือนเผาไหม้ เครเดนซ์มองเห็นควันเถ้าถ่านแผ่ซ่านจากฝ่ามือตนก่อนล้อมรอบร่างทั้งคู่ไว้ ก่อนที่แสงสว่างรอบกายจะดับลง  
  
เครเดนซ์รู้ตัวอีกครั้งบนเตียงในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น เขาผวาลุกขึ้นจ้องมือของตนเองซึ่งไม่มีรอยอะไรนอกจากแผลริ้วเก่าๆจากการตีด้วยเข็มขัดจากแม่  
  
จุมพิตจากปิศาจเมื่อคืนนั้นเป็นความฝันหรือว่า...  
  
สัมผัสเย็นๆของกางเขนเงินที่สัมผัสผิวลำคอทำให้เครเดนซ์รู้ว่านั่นคือเรื่องจริง พอๆกับข่าวทางโทรทัศน์ยามเช้าที่เขาเห็นระหว่างเดินทางผ่านไปโรงเรียน  
  
เฮนรี่ ชอว์ จูเนียร์ บุตรชายเจ้าของสำนักข่าวใหญ่ยักษ์เสียชีวิตเมื่อคืนจากเหตุเพลิงไหม้ลึกลับที่หาที่มาไม่ได้  
  
เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าไม้กางเขนในมือชื้นเหงื่อที่เขากำไว้ดูหมองลงไปกว่าตอนที่ได้รับมาอย่างมาก

**Author's Note:**

> คิดว่าจะเขียนต่อ /ขรึม  
> แรงบันดาลใจ  
> The same animal. https://youtu.be/kDZEmKfKiNs


End file.
